


It's Been a Long, Long Time.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Semi-Canonical Character, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Lo escribí mucho antes de que se estrenara la temporada 15, estoy casi segura, así que ahora pueden usarlo de consuelo con lo que ha pasado."No me he sentido así querido mío,ya que no recuerdo cuándo.Ha sido un largo, largo tiempo.Nunca sabrás en cuántos sueñoshe soñado sobre ti,o que tan vacíos lucían sin ti."-It's been a long, long time, Harry James ft Katty Kallen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: OTP's Songfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's Been a Long, Long Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Podría considerarse como una continuación del anterior, "Ghost Of You, Angel" pero al mismo los escribí en diferente tiempo c:

Aquel era un tranquilo lugar, casi extraño; la paleta de colores que conformaba ese pequeño pedazo geográfico era brillante, como si cada cosa que estuviera ahí desprendiera su propia luz hasta casi encandilar por completo; las flores y arbustos flaqueaban un camino de tierra arenosa recto, centellando débilmente ante los rayos del sol mortecino que iba escondiéndose allá en occidente, tiñendo el cielo de rojo sangre mientras las nubes eran manchones ambarinos que se desdibujaban en la distancia mientras la noche se apresuraba a cubrirlo todo.

Ah, el crepúsculo, el final de un día más, otra noche que pasar en oscuridad mientras las cosas cambiaban de perspectiva; la luna se hacía visible cada minuto mientras allá en el suelo, en aquel camino arenoso que brillaba por su propia cuenta sin importar que el cielo sangrara dirigía a una pequeña casita en medio de lo que parecía la nada.

No había nada de extraordinario en aquel pequeño lugar, una simple casa de madera blanca con techo a dos aguas de teja café oscuro, un porche desvencijado con algunas plantas colgando, decorándolo y brillando por su cuenta como si tuvieran vida propia más allá de la que una planta podía poseer. Aquella pequeña casita parecía de muñecas; las ventanas estaban decoradas con cortinas amarillentas que danzaban debido a la brisa veraniega que se colaba por ellas mientras el pasto se agitaba suavemente al ritmo de una melodía que difícilmente podía escucharse desde afuera.

Cuatro escalones te dirigían al porche. Uno, dos, tres, el cuarto chillaba de manera escandalosa pero una vez en el porche podía apreciar un columpio para dos personas cerca del barandal de madera, se mecía suavemente, casi como si el fantasma de alguien estuviera ocupándolo mientras sobre él se encontraban un par de macetas con lo que parecía un pequeño arbusto de buganvilias cada uno, donde sus ramas crecían esperando tocarse la una a la otra creando un arco sobre el columpio sobre el cual iban cayendo pétalos rosados y algunas hojas, dando piruetas en el aire antes de caer con lentitud sobre el asiento o la madera.

La puerta de aquella casa se encontraba abierta de par en par, como si no existiera temor de que alguien perturbara su tranquilidad ni intentara allanar la casa; había un pequeño recibidor de paredes blancas con portarretratos decorándolo antes de que lograras llegar al interior donde se apreciaba una sala a simple vista; el piso de madera era tan café que podía considerarse hecho de chocolate, todo ahí seguía brillando de extraña manera pareciendo más irreal que meros objetos hogareños.

Los sillones eran de tapicería azul, un poco deslavados y para nada combinaban con las cortinas amarillentas que danzaban flaqueando las ventanas; había un pequeño hogar al otro lado de la estancia y sobre él un televisor pequeño flaqueado de más portarretratos, algunas botellas de lo que bien podría ser whiskey y ¿qué era eso? ¿Un arma? ¿Un cuchillo? Había muebles de madera con lámparas de cubierta roja, miles de libros regados por el suelo y algunos CDs y Casetes; botellas de cerveza se encontraban en la mesilla de noche, algunas medio llenas y otras por completo vacías.

Las paredes de aquella estancia estaban pintadas de un deslavado azul que parecía haber tenido épocas mejores, en algunos lugares se asemejaba más al gris que al azul. No era el lugar más pintoresco, en realidad parecía sucio y desordenado pero la música que emanaba de él era estremecedora, casi hermosa, que te hacía arrullar y balancearte a su ritmo mientras que todo lo que te rodeaba se desdibujaba, eras absorbido por el brillo de tu entorno hasta que tú mismo parecías brillar por tu cuenta.

Quizá no era la estancia, quizá eran las dos personas que bailaban en medio de aquella estancia.

La música, proveniente de un tocadiscos oculto en un rincón, un tanto polvoriento y realmente viejo, los envolvía haciéndolos balancearse a su propio compás mientras se mantenían sujetos el uno al otro. Aquel sentimiento parecía hacer brillar aquel entorno, lo hacía más irreal de lo que parecía mientras danzaban a su propio ritmo, inmersos en su propio mundo.

Ellos no eran así, o no solían serlo con anterioridad, pero en ese instante no parecía importar.

Uno de ellos, aquel de cabello del color a la paja, o quizá a la miel, deslizó su mano de la cadera de su pareja hasta el centro de su espalda mientras enterraba la nariz en su cabello, olisqueando su aroma mientras su corazón latía al ritmo de aquella tonada, sintiendo la paz que aquel ser emanaba hasta anidarse en su corazón, calentándolo hasta hacer que el frío de su larga ausencia quedara en el olvido.

Su mano sujetó con fuerza la ajena colocándola sobre su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, apoyando la mejilla sobre la coronilla de su amante permitiéndose disfrutar de aquello después de un largo, largo tiempo.

El otro era pelinegro, su cabello parecía un auténtico desastre en su cabeza pero nunca le había importado. Mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras se encontraba acorrucado sobre el pecho de su pareja; sentía los latidos del corazón ajeno sobre la palma de la mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba fuertemente de su brazo, temiendo que aquello desapareciera si se alejaba bastante.

Aquel hombre no se dejaba guiar por el momento, de hecho temía que terminara así que sólo se dedicaba a contar los segundos al ritmo del corazón de su acompañante mientras sus ojos, tan azules que parecían irreales, miraban fijamente a lo lejos, parpadeando de manera lenta; pareciera que iba quedándose dormido cada segundo que pasaba, sumergiéndose en la ensoñación que le rodeaba diciéndole que aquello no sería nada más que un sueño, uno que tanto anhelo y que al tenerlo en ese momento se desharía en cualquier segundo.

La mano que sujetaba la suya dio un pequeño apretón mientras su acompañante deslizaba el rostro hasta que su mejilla estuvo contra la suya. Suspiró permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, dejándose ir en aquel momento y permitiendo que aquel lugar le envolviera en esa aura de ensoñación, sintió la áspera mejilla de su amante contra la suya haciéndolo sonreír mientras comenzaba a tararearle la canción en el oído provocando que su aliento le erizara la piel, recordándole que aquello era real y no iba a desaparecer.

Se apartó unos centímetros hasta que pudo mirar de frente al hombre que amaba, viéndose reflejado en el verde de sus pupilas que parecían un poco centellantes, casi desprendiendo su propia luz como pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en sus corneas. Deslizó la mano que tenía en su hombro y acunó su mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo mientras ambos se sonreían.

—Pensé que no volverías—susurró el rubio con voz temblorosa.

—Sabes que a donde tú vayas yo iré—recordó amablemente el pelinegro.

Ambos asintieron, inclinándose al otro y colocando sus labios suavemente contra los ajenos, apenas una presión entre sus bocas antes de apartarse y volver a besarse. Una y otra y otra vez, sintiendo que nunca sería suficiente después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, sintiendo como ante cada beso la soledad que les había acompañado era llenada al fin. El frío desaparecía ante cada pequeño contacto mientras ambos se seguían balanceando a aquel ritmo establecido aunque, sin darse cuenta, el tocadiscos había dejado de sonar hace tiempo, la melodía que bailaban no era otra más que la de sus corazones.

El pelinegro recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio sin despegarse del todo de su boca, soltando la mano que acunaban contra el pecho ajeno y pasándola alrededor de su cuello mientras la yema de sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar la nuca del otro y el rubio lo envolvía con ambos brazos asegurándose de que no se iría en el menor parpadeo.

Ciertamente ninguno iría a ningún lado, aquel al fin era su tiempo.

Por fin podían dejar la carga que llevaban sobre su espalda y permitirse disfrutar del otro, de esa vida que sintieron negada. Podrían besarse las veces que quisieran sin sentir que estaban despidiéndose porque tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, para seguir bailando hasta que la canción terminara. Bailarían en brazos del otro mientras la luz de la luna sustituía el abrazador sol, bailarían despidiendo cada día y recibiendo la noche como una vieja amiga porque en aquel lugar no habría más dolor ni más pérdida, no habría nada salvo paz. Un remanso de infinita paz que no iba a terminarse nunca.

Cuando salías de aquella casita no había otro camino que seguir más que aquel que lucía como una carretera en donde un viejo Chevy impala del 67 se encontraba estacionado o ese camino de arena brillante que te había llevado ahí, flaqueado de todos esos arbustos con flores de colores que parecían brillar por su propia cuenta. Cuando comenzabas a caminar por él, de regreso por donde habías venido, aquel camino iba desapareciendo a tu espalda dejando en su lugar un brillante pasto de verde botella que se mecía al ritmo de la brisa nocturna mientras esos hermosos arbustos que hasta hace unos segundos flaqueaban tu camino se transformaban en pequeñas florecillas violetas y amarillas regadas por el césped.

Aquel camino de arena te llevaba hasta un destartalado armario, demasiado pequeño en el que sólo podías distinguir una puerta roja cuya cerradura estaba completamente oxidada. Estaba flaqueado por dos arbustos mientras detrás de él se extendía un muelle de madera y un imponente lago de aguas cristalinas que se mecían suavemente mientras las infinitas estrellas se reflejaban en él y la luz de la luna creaba sombras hermosas en su superficie.

Una vez que atraviesas aquella puerta ésta desaparece cuando la has cerrado, mostrando sólo el camino hacia el muelle mientras tú llegas a un pasillo de color blanco, tan blanco que podría cegar a cualquiera. Hay más puertas alrededor, infinitas puertas que nunca tendrías el tiempo de contar; el techo se veía reflejado en el azulejo del suelo al igual que sus luces, que parecían más como pequeñas estrellas demasiado brillantes y cercanas. La puerta por la que haz llegado ahí no es otra cosa más que una puerta de metal plateado que no tiene picaporte, sólo un sensor a su costado que se ha colocado en rojo en advertencia de que se encontraba cerrado.

La puerta era lisa y suave al tacto, casi fría. En la cima un solo nombre la decoraba acompañado de un par de fechas.

**Dean Winchester.  
1979-2020.**

Una vez que haz desaparecido del lugar, porque aquella es una puerta que nadie quiere abrir en lo que queda de eternidad, un débil brillo la envuelve en señal de que están modificando algo en aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo. Rara vez las puertas brillan, extrañamente se concede algo como lo que se concedió en ese momento pero después de todo lo brindado ¿acaso no merecían la recompensa?

Así que aquella puerta dejó de ser el cielo personal de alguien y se transformó en el sueño de dos corazones heridos que no se atrevieron a tener pero al fin lo harían realidad y permanecerían juntos durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **Dean Winchester (1979-2020)**  
y  
Castiel. (a. C.-2020).

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a aferrarme a esto como una tabla salvavidas porque es lo único que me queda ;-;


End file.
